


Of Momo, Yuzu’s First Date, and Jealousy

by momojuusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Yuzu goes on a date and Momo is jealous (and hungry).





	Of Momo, Yuzu’s First Date, and Jealousy

“Where are you going?”

Instead of answering his twin’s question, Yuzu kept on whistling while spraying perfume to his neck. It was Saturday night, and usually, Yuzu would stay at home with Momo, cooking some new dishes that he couldn’t do on work days since his college tasks consumed him most of the time. However, today seemed different. Yuzu looked like he was ready to go, and Momo got suspicious at it.

“Yuzu, you’re not answering me.”

“Cinema,” Yuzu replied to him shortly as he checked on his appearance in the mirror — Momo scrunched his nose in disgust; since when Yuzu became this dandy?

“Alone?”

“Nope.”

A frown appeared on Momo’s forehead. As long as he knew — no, he always knew; no one knew Yuzu better than him—Yuzu wasn’t someone who would spend his Saturday night with his friends. He was strict with money; unnecessary things would be blacklisted, and hanging out was one of them. There must be something happened; something Yuzu hid from him.

“Are you going on a date?”

It seemed Momo was right, judging from how wide Yuzu smiled at the question.

“You know the girl from the first year, who just joined my book club?” Yuzu asked, failing at hiding his amusement. “I asked her to go for a date, and she said yes. I think she’s interested in me.”

Yuzu’s enthusiasm blinded him from seeing Momo’s pout. Momo’s jealousy was as clear as daylight, but it was also obvious that Yuzu was way too overwhelmed to realize it.

“You scolded me for spending my money to hang out with my friends,” Momo sulked as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “Now you’re going to waste your money on a girl. How unfair of you.”

“I scolded you because you couldn’t control your spending,” Yuzu defended himself. “I’m not like you. Besides, this is for the sake of my love life! I’m not spending my money for just anyone.”

“But I’m hungry! At least cook me something for dinner!”

Much to Momo’s disappointment, Yuzu shrugged it off. He grabbed his phone and wallet and rushed to the front door. “I didn’t have time to cook dinner, so just order something, okay? Don’t even try to cook; I’d kill you if you burned my kitchen.”

With that, Yuzu disappeared behind the door, leaving his twin whining.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Momo shouted rather angrily. He threw his body onto the couch, turning on the TV to distract his mind. “He didn’t even cook for me. Is that girl more important than his own brother?”

Momo sighed heavily. No one could answer his question. He felt lonely all of a sudden. The TV was loud and noisy, but it wasn’t enough to fill the hole in his heart. It sounded exaggerating, but it was what Momo felt right now. He didn’t know why, but the thoughts of Yuzu having someone to love and to be loved bothered him.

All the time, it was only the two of them. Momo was used to having Yuzu only for himself. He dedicated his life to protect Yuzu, and so did Yuzu. Yuzu would always be Momo’s top priority, but now, did Yuzu think the same? Yuzu even abandoned him for the sake of his first date, would Yuzu forget him once he went out with the girl?

A grumble in his stomach distracted Momo from his thoughts. Grunting, he moved from the couch to order some food. The loneliness was thick in the air when he realized he would eat alone tonight.

 

+

 

Momo opened his eyes when he felt a movement on the couch. He yawned, realizing that he had fallen asleep as he waited for Yuzu to come home. He shifted slightly, only to recognize that his head was resting on someone’s lap and a blanket was draping on his shoulders, wrapping his body warmly.

“If you’re awake, quickly get off of me; my leg falls asleep,” It was Yuzu’s voice.

Even though he still wanted to sleep for a bit more (if not until the next morning), Momo forced his body to move away from Yuzu. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to get a clearer sight of his twin brother. “Welcome home,” he muttered, drowsiness thick in his voice.

Yuzu hummed in return. “You haven’t cleaned up after eating,” he said. “I’m going to hit the bed soon; you can clean it up yourself, can’t you?”

Momo muttered a soft “yes” as he got up and took the empty box of pizza and two cans of strawberry soda with him. “How was your date?” he asked.

“Just fine,” Yuzu answered, but his tone didn’t sound as excited as before he went, which made Momo cock his eyebrows.

Momo wanted to ask what was wrong, but he wasn’t sure if it would be the right thing to do. Most of the time, Yuzu didn’t want him to interfere his problems, and he always knew how to stay away when Yuzu needed his time alone. This time, though, he didn’t know if it was alright to approach Yuzu and asked what happened.

“You don’t want to ask me about it?”

“W-What?”

Yuzu sighed as he looked at Momo, who had been back to the living room and sitting next to him. “I know you realized it,” he said, from his tone, Momo could hear a little hint of exhaustion. “I don’t seem excited even though I just got my first date. I should’ve been home with a ton of stories about what we’ve done, but I didn’t. Don’t you want to ask me about it?”

Momo took a moment of silence. Even after twenty years, he was still amazed at how Yuzu’s and his mind worked. It was like there was nothing to hide; they would find out anyway—they could  _ feel _ it.

“You didn’t look like you wanted to talk about it, so I didn’t want to make a fuss,” Momo said slowly. “But from your face, I assume it didn’t go well between you two?”

Again, Yuzu exhaled heavily. He rested his back against the couch, looking all tired. “There was nothing happened between us,” he answered, “There will be nothing happen between us.”

“And why is that? I thought the feelings were mutual. It is not?”

“She has a boyfriend already, someone from another university. She agreed to go with me because I’m her senior in the club, not because she’s interested in me. That’s too bad; I quite liked her.”

It was the first time Momo saw Yuzu having a broken heart. Funny, even though it was Yuzu who got hurt, Momo felt his heart clenched uncomfortably as well. It was like he could feel the pain too, though it wasn’t as massive as what Yuzu had. It had never been easy to have Yuzu in troubles, and at this point, he started wondering, would he prefer Yuzu dating someone rather than in pain like this?

“She’s just not the one,” Momo said, trying to console his twin brother. He was always good at consoling people, but somehow he was a little awkward this time. Maybe it was because some parts of his heart were relieved that Yuzu still belonged to him wholly, but other parts were screaming in agony for his brother’s broken heart.

“Or maybe she came just not at the right time,” Even though Yuzu still sounded like he was dead inside, a smile managed to make its way to his face. He reached for Momo’s head and ruffled his twin’s hair, forgetting that he was the little brother. “I still have this kid to take care of; there’s no time for love, at least for now.”

Momo pouted at that. “I’m three minutes and ten seconds older than you, just in case you don’t remember,” he sulked.

Yuzu scoffed. “You’re only a two-year-old kid who got jealous when his twin went on a date.”

“I wasn’t jealous! Where did you get that idea?”

“Twins know everything about their twins.”

Momo wanted to argue more, but Yuzu had got up and walked to his room, disappearing behind the door. Momo scowled, but then his lips curled into a soft smile. So, Yuzu wasn’t that dense. He knew, and he understood how Momo felt.

He stared at Yuzu’s door as he whispered, “Don’t date anyone yet; I don’t think I’m ready to let go of my little brother.”


End file.
